mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Treasures of Shao Kahn
When the player beats Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he/she is taken to a screen that shows a row of 12 icons. Then the player can choose one, with the number of available icons depending on the tower selected on arcade mode. Beating the game on the Master ladder would give access to all 12 treasures. Also, all of them can be accessed via the 8-player tournament. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Novice Selection 1) Dragon - Character's ending 2) MK logo - Realm of Rellim Ohcanep (Galaga) 3) Yin-Yang - Battle with Ermac 4) 3 Logo - Battle with Noob Saibot * Warrior Selections 5) ? Mark - Random prize 6) Lighting Bolt - Fatality Demonstration #1: Fatality number 1 for the MK3 characters 7) Goro - Fatality Demonstration #2: Fatality number 2 for the MK3 characters 8) Raiden - Fatality Demonstration #3: Fatality number 1 for the UMK3 characters 9) Shao Kahn - Noob Saibot/Ermac Endurance * Master Selections 10) Skull - Classic Sub-Zero/Noob Saibot Endurance 11) ? Mark # 2 - Mega Endurance (Noob Saibot/Classic Sub-Zero/Human Smoke/Ermac/Mileena) 12) ? Mark # 3 - Supreme Demonstration: All the finishers of the game, except for those of Classic Sub-Zero and Ermac's Friendship and Animality. iOS version The iOS version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 features only 10 treasures, which can be chosen at any time in the Lost Treasure mode under the Extras menu (except for the first, third and fourth symbols). 1) Dragon - Character's ending 2) MK logo - Battle with Motaro 3) Yin-Yang - Unlocks Ermac (only usable once) 4) 3 Logo - Unlocks Jade (only usable once) 5) ? Mark - Battle demonstration (CPU vs. CPU) 6) Lighting Bolt - Dark Kombat against random opponent 7) Goro - Triple Endurance Match #1 8) Raiden - Triple Endurance Match #2 9) Shao Kahn - Extreme Endurance (a random opponent, followed by Motaro and Shao Kahn) 10) Skull - Dark Kombat against Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat Trilogy (N64) While the CD versions of MKT contain the same 12 Hidden Treasures included in UMK3, the N64 version of the game includes 24, arranged in two rows, with several exclusive to this port. In order to unlock the second row, the player must beat the whole Champion Tower while under the "Secret Endurance Kode" (while on the Character Select screen, highlight Kano and press Down + Start). * Row 1 1) Dragon - Tournament Outcome 2) MK - Realm of Rellim Ohcanep (Galaga) 3) Yin-Yang - Battle with Ermac 4) 3 - Battle with Noob Saibot 5) ? - Random prize 6) Lightning - Fatality Demonstration #1 7) Goro - Brutality Demonstration #2 8) Raiden - Fatality Demonstration #7 9) Shao Kahn - Noob Saibot/Ermac Endurance 10) Skull - MKII Classic Endurance Battle (Sub-Zero/Human Smoke) 11) ? - Mega Endurance Kombat (Noob Saibot/Classic Sub-Zero/Human Smoke/Ermac/Mileena) 12) ? - Old School Kombat (Raiden/Baraka/Johnny Cage) * Row 2 13) Raiden - Past History (Pong) 14) MK - Male Ninja Kombat (Scorpion/Reptile/Ermac/Classic Sub-Zero/Human Smoke/Noob Saibot/Rain) 15) Dragon - Animality Demonstration #1 16) Skull - Brutality Demonstration #1 17) Goro - Friendship Demonstration #1 18) 3 - Battle with Khameleon 19) Lightning - Fatality Demonstration #4 20) Dragon - Animality Demonstration #2 21) Yin-Yang - Female Ninja Kombat (Kitana/Jade/Mileena/Khameleon) 22) Shao Kahn - Supreme Demonstration 23) Goro - Invaders from Space (Space Invaders) 24) MK - Secrets of Trilogy: Various Kombat Kodes, Special Moves, finishers and tactics will be randomly shown on screen. Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3